Shay Wardley
Name: Shay Wardley Age: 25 Organization: Fortis Group Statistcs *Personality: Friendly, Kind, Loud, Strong-Willed, Determine, Vengeful *Occupation: Fortis Agent *Ability: Sonokinesis *Gender: Female *Sexuality: Bisexual *FC: Anna Kendrick Background Kidnapping, Medical Testing, Violence, Death, Pregnancy, Miscarriage Shay Sloan was always an average girl throughout school. She was never extremely popular, but no one really disliked her either. Her father had died when she was around 3-years-old, causing her to have a close relationship with her mother. She had always tried to find her way into the limelight, usually doing this with her voice. Her mother encouraged her to use her voice in a productive and expressive manner causing Shay to became heavily involved in choir and theatre. She discovered her power while practicing in her room one day, working towards a high note in a new solo. It was much higher than anything she had ever seen in her music. As she reached the note she heard her voice change, entering a whole new register that she hadn’t discovered before. The timbre of her voice became something other than human and caused her window to shattered. Shay didn’t hesitate to tell her mom about her gift, who was accepting and supportive, but knew that it would be best if they kept her power a secret. It was difficult, but Shay cooperated. They thought they had kept it under wraps until Shay was recruited by the Petrelli School for Exceptional Individuals. Shay was excited to finally be more vocal about her ability, but is slightly less excited by the fact that she wasn’t the only one who is special. Since being at Petrelli, Shay hasn’t exactly minded her own business which caused her to run into some shady dealings involving Robert Wardely. At first, she just thought he was just the intriguing and weird security guard who happened to save her life from her ex, but the more nosy and involved Shay got, the farther down the rabbits hole she fell. Quickly becoming involved with Continuance Consolidated and all that was going on with them wanting to basically destroy the world, Shay also happened to fall in love with Robert. A short while after falling for Robert, he too slowly started to realize that he cared a great deal for her too and they ended up sleeping together after the New Years Ball. Shortly after, Shay found out that she was pregnant with his child and about a month later, Continuance kidnapped her to experiment on Shay and the fetus, killing several times and injecting Shay with nanogenes to bring her back. All of this had a serious effect on the baby, giving it an additional ability and causing it to develop it’s ability while still in the womb. While captured by Continuance, they not only forced her to learn control over her ability, but of her baby’s as well, and taught her combat skills. In addition to all of that, she has a trigger planted in her head for when Continuance decided to use her. After being rescued by Robert, Shay was trying to find out all she could about her baby’s ability, and how it effected her, as well as keep her sanity. For a few months, things were pretty quite and happy between her and Robert. Until the night someone with an illusion ability came to the school looking for revenge. They used everyone’s nightmare’s against them, turning some people against each other, and Shay ended up having a miscarriage. That night, Robert left her to spend some time greiving alone and possibly find a cure for his ability. Shay blames him for losing the baby and, even though she still loves him, his leaving her alone has only made her more angry. Notes *Theoretically speaking, and that simply means it could happen but there is no record of it, there comes a point where a decimal can tear open a black hole, so Shay could POTENTIALLY do this, though probably never would in fear of endangering the people she cares about. *Married to Robert Wardley *Judi Sadim is her best friend. Category:Characters Category:Sonokinesis Category:Fortis Group Category:Female